


I Just Want You

by Foxesandwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Communication, Derek Uses His Words, Erica puts her in her place though, Getting Together, Homophobic Kate Argent, Homophobic Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxesandwolves/pseuds/Foxesandwolves
Summary: Derek's favorite mornings were the one's when he awoke tangled with Stiles. He smiled fondly at the boy laying on his chest, mouth slightly agape, drooling on his chest. Derek didn’t mind it, though, he loved having Stiles like this. He treasured the moments when it was just them, tangled up, without a care in the world. Derek knew the arrangement he had with Stiles, and had agreed to it, but his chest ached during the moments where he could pretend that Stiles was his. Unfortunately, they were just friends with benefits and Derek would take whatever Stiles was willing to give, no matter how much it hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, there is homophobic language so if that's triggering please be cautious. If you are still unsure please check the notes at the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Derek's favorite mornings were the one's when he awoke tangled with Stiles. He smiled fondly at the boy laying on his chest, mouth slightly agape, drooling on his chest. Derek didn’t mind it, though, he loved having Stiles like this. He treasured the moments when it was just them, tangled up, without a care in the world. Derek knew the arrangement he had with Stiles, and had agreed to it, but his chest ached during the moments where he could pretend that Stiles was his. Unfortunately, they were just friends with benefits and Derek would take whatever Stiles was willing to give, no matter how much it hurt.

Stiles awoke with a soft sleepy grin, “g’ mornin’,” stiles mumbled sleepily.

“Morning,” Derek said gruffly, untangling himself from the boy, and pulling on his boxers.

“See you at school?” Stiles asked rolling onto his back, watching Derek dress.

Derek nodded and tugged on his jeans, “See you later,” he said, plucking his shirt from the lampshade.

He pulled his shirt on over his head as he walked down the stairs. That was the one the good thing about Stiles’ dad being the sheriff; he always worked nights.

Luckily for Derek, he had planned ahead and was prepared for when he stayed the night, which happened more often than not as of recently, and had a bag packed in his trunk with spare clothes and mouthwash.

He parked at the school and headed inside after grabbing his overnight bag. He headed to the locker room, which was empty, and peeled his clothes off before stepping under the spray of the shower.

He would shower at Stiles place, but he wasn’t sure how that would go, since he wasn’t supposed to be staying the night to begin with. He didn’t want to push his luck. Although, he was sure that Stiles wouldn’t mind.

He finished rinsing the suds off his body, and turned off the water. He quickly toweled himself off and dressed in clean clothes. He shoved the overnight bag with his old clothes into his locker, exchanging it for his backpack, and exited the locker room.

He met Stiles in homeroom, where they sat next to each other. Stiles winked at him as he slumped in his seat. Derek tried not to blush as he rolled his eyes. Stiles frowned in response, and remained quiet for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until they were having lunch when things finally went south.

Stiles had just sat down in his seat across from Derek, between Lydia and Scott. Erica smirked at him in greeting from her spot between Derek and Boyd. Allison smiled brightly, from her seat across from Scott, on Derek’s left. 

“Hey Derek,” the head cheerleader, Kate, giggled coming to stand at the head of the table, earning a glare from Stiles.

“Um, hi…” Derek trailed off, his eyebrow raised in question, and Stiles snorted into his drink.

“Kate,” She pouted, frowning slightly. 

“Right,” Derek nodded.

“So,” She said, plastering her smile back on, “prom is next week?”

“Is it?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles who averted his eyes and shrugged.

“Yeah, it is,” Kate frowned, “Do you want to go with me?” she asked, batting her lashes.

Before Derek could answer Stiles abruptly stood up, followed by Lydia and Allison, who both shot Derek thunderous looks as they followed him out of the cafeteria.

“What?” Derek turned, shooting a confused to look at Boyd, who looked slightly annoyed.

“Prom,” Kate sighed, tapping her foot in annoyance.

“Oh, right, I’m not going,” Derek answered distractedly, staring at the door Stiles had just exited.

“Fag,” Kate hissed, turning to leave.

Derek’s head whirled around to look at Kate, and he was surprised to see Erica tightly gripping her arm and whispering furiously. The chatter in the cafeteria ceased and the whole room was silent, watching the scene unfold.

“What did you just say, bitch?” Erica asked heatedly.

“Get off me,” Kate whined, trying to wrench herself free from Erica’s vice like grip.

“What. Did. You. Just. Say,” Erica growled.

“I called him a fag,” Kate spat defiantly.

“Let it go, Erica,” Derek warned, not wanting to cause a bigger scene.

Boyd stood up, ready to pull Erica away if necessary, and Derek tensed as he did so. If Boyd was going to intervene it would be because he knew something bad might happen, and he was proven right. The second Erica released Kate’s arm, a harsh slap echoed through the room. Derek watched with wide eyes as Erica’s head jerked to the side.

“Shit,” Boyd muttered, as Derek quickly stood up beside him.

Erica grit her teeth, and turned her head slowly to look at Kate, who looked triumphant. Erica looked furious as she reared her fist back and landed a solid blow to Kate’s jaw. Erica quickly kicked Kate’s legs out from under her before kneeling down.

She gripped Kate’s hair harshly as she spoke, “If you ever say that again to him, or anyone else, I won’t stop,” she threatened before standing up, and storming out of the cafeteria.

“Where the hell are the teachers?” Scott muttered, hastily grabbing his and Allison’s things, and following the rest of them.

“What the hell, Erica?” Derek asked urgently, once they were in the hall.

“She called you a _fag_ , Derek,” Erica said, spitting the word like it was poison.

“I know, but you didn’t have to do that,” Derek said softly.

“Erica’s had issues with Kate before, I think the comment just added to it,” Boyd said, wrapping an arm around Erica and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“She’s a stuck up bitch, and if you ask me, she deserves way more than a punch,” Erica said harshly.

Derek nodded, deciding it was best to drop the subject for now, “Does anyone know what’s up with Stiles?” Derek asked instead.

“You can’t be serious,” Erica groaned, throwing her head back.

“What?” Derek asked sounding affronted.

“Derek, I love you man, but you two need to get your shit together,” Boyd said, “He likes you, stupid,” Erica added flatly.

“No he doesn’t,” Derek said stubbornly.

“Yeah he does,” Scott added confidently.

“No, he doesn’t,” Stiles said adamantly.

“Stiles, he does,” Allison said patiently.

“But Kate asked him to prom!” Stiles shouted quietly.

“He’s not going to say yes,” Lydia replied with a sigh.

“You don’t know that,” Stiles reasoned, “She’s pretty, and he’d probably love to have her instead of me,” Stiles said as he self-deprecatingly gestured to himself.  

“Stiles,” Allison scolded, “Derek would be lucky to have you. You’re funny, and smart. And I have it on good authority that he loves a lot of things about you,” Allison said seriously.

“Care to share with the class?” Stiles shot back sarcastically with a bit of hurt seeping into his tone.

“He likes your moles, and your porcelain skin. He waxes poetics about your eyes,” Lydia explained, her tone slightly bored, like she was reading off a list she had memorized, while Allison nodded along.

“We’d tell you more, but you should hear it from him,” Allison said softly.

“What if you’re wrong,” Stiles asked quietly.

“They’re not,” Derek’s voice spoke gently.

Stiles looked at Derek with wide and nervous eyes, “What?” he squeaked, as Allison and Lydia silently left the locker room, leaving them alone.

“About your eyes. You,” Derek said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Stiles said dumbly, “So Kate?” he asked awkwardly.

“I told her I wasn’t going,” Derek sighed.

“I take it that didn’t go well?” Stiles asked looking concerned. He had heard how vicious Kate was from several people, including Erica.

“She called me a fag,” Derek shrugged.

“She what?” Stiles exclaimed flushing in anger.

“If it makes you feel better, Erica took care of it,” Derek huffed out a small laugh.

“Good. Erica is scary when you piss her off,” Stiles responded, running a hand through his hair, “What are we doing?” he sighed, gesturing between them.

“Well, I was going to ask _you_ to prom,” Derek trailed off growing unsure.

“You were?” Stiles asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, swallowing nervously, “I really like you, and I know I wasn’t supposed to because it’s not part of our agreement but, Stiles Stilinski, I think I love you,”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles blurted, rushing to explain when he saw a look of hurt flash across Derek’s face, “I really like you, too, I mean. Like so much that it scares me, and when I saw Kate standing there, I just got insecure because we both agreed that it was nothing more than sex, and I thought you’d say yes because she is everything I’m not, appearance wise, anyways, she’s a huge bitch so I think I win in the personality department but I was scared because you've never shown an interest in me beyond sex, and when you stay the night you always leave so quickly after I wake up so I thought you were embarrassed or something,” Stiles finished, slightly breathless, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

“You have her beat in every department, believe me,” Derek assured softly, “I was scared, too, I wasn’t sure what we were doing, but I just knew I would take whatever you gave to me,” Derek said stepping into Stiles space, “You make me nervous,” Derek laughed softly as his hands cupped Stiles’ face.

“I do?” Stiles stammered.

Derek nodded looking into his eyes, “You always look at me a certain way when you think I’m not watching,” he whispered.

“We’re idiots,” Stiles whispered back, glancing at Derek’s lips, as his hands fisted into Derek’s shirt.

Derek caught the movement, and leaned in slowly. He and Stiles had kissed before, but this was different, chaste and slow. It was better than any kiss they ever shared. They poured everything that was left unsaid between them into it.

They broke apart slowly, resting their foreheads together, huffing out a laugh once they heard a soft squeal, followed by several harsh shushes, come from outside of the door.

“Will you take me to prom, Derek Hale?” Stiles smiled hopefully.  

“Absolutely,” Derek grinned.

 

They won prom king and king, and any sounds of displeasure from Kate were quickly silenced by a single look from Erica. When they got to Stiles' room later that night, they made love for the first time. Derek didn’t leave in the morning, and they shared what would be the first of many showers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobic language: The word "fag" is used three times, once maliciously by Kate, and again by Erica and Derek. Erica doesn't say it with any ill intent, she is just repeating what Kate said to Derek in order to justify her actions against Kate, and Derek says it when he tells Stiles what happened between him and Kate.  
> Homophobia is beyond disgusting, and I 100% do not support it, and I do not support the use of violence as a means to confront someone or something.


End file.
